


Stick Around For Me

by AgentK



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Anal, Dungeons & Dragons, Fantasy, Fingering, Gay, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentK/pseuds/AgentK
Summary: While adventuring, a young mage lets his curiosity take over and behaves impulsively. His lover isn't impressed and decides he needs to be punished - but that doesn't mean they can't have a little fun as well.





	Stick Around For Me

Malthenglir and Renton made their way to their shared tent after eating dinner with the rest of the party. It had been a long day but they’d fought off the dark elves and made their way out of the caves, and as it was so late they’d made camp not far outside them. Before the fight there had been a lot of walking, and everyone was tired. Renton had gotten occasional piggyback rides from Hans, the party’s paladin, but as the frailest member of the party he was just as tired as anyone despite having done only a fraction of the work.   
  
Renton was a wizard, the only spellcaster in the group. He was a deva and thus immortal, but in his current incarnation he looked to be a young man in his early twenties. Though most deva were six feet tall or more, Renton was a bit of an anomaly, much to his dismay, standing about 5 feet and eight inches. He was very slender, pale-skinned with geometric, shimmering navy blue markings on his body. He didn’t have any markings on his face, so if his body, neck and hands were covered he appeared almost entirely human. His hair was a bit unusual, however, being black but also having a slight purplish and green sheen to it in certain lights, like an oil slick or the feathers of certain birds. It was currently cut short with a straight fringe across his forehead and little tufts in front of his ears. He had large silver-grey eyes and a boyishly pretty face. With his attractive appearance and flirtatious personality he’d rarely lacked for companions since his days in the wizarding academy, but for the last year or so he’d restricted his affections to Malthenglir, the party’s bard. The two had been friends to start with, but eventually grew attracted to each other and had become more or less inseparable.  
  
Malthenglir was a young Eladrin with long, blonde hair and green eyes. His skin was a bit darker than Renton’s, a light tan, and he was the larger of the two, being a bit over six feet tall and more muscular than his somewhat delicate companion. As he tied the tent flap closed, Renton enthusiastically embraced him from behind. “I’m pretty tired, but not too tired to fool around a little.” He boldly started to shove his hand down the bard’s trousers, but Malthenglir swatted his hand away.  
  
“Away with you. You’re still on the naughty list.”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“Don’t play innocent with me, you fool! I’m talking about you trying to touch that… _whatever_ it was. What were you thinking? You could have been hurt, you had no idea what it was capable of!”  
  
Renton sat back on his heels and blinked. Earlier, in the cave before the dark elves had showed up, the party had noticed something strange about the walls. Something had been crawling and seething just outside the circle of light provided by their torches, and Renton, ever curious, had dashed outside of the light and attempted to touch it. Nothing had happened, but Malthenglir had immediately shoved him away from the walls and kept a watchful eye on him ever since.  
  
“Aw, come on. Nothing happened. You know me, I just want to have as much information as possible.”  
  
“Nothing happened but you had NO idea that would be the case! You just went and stuck your hand into something you knew nothing about! I know you’re immortal but that’s no reason to be reckless. You know people care about you, don’t you? If you move on to another incarnation, you won’t be _you_ anymore.”  
  
Renton grinned. “ _People_ care about me?” He reached out to rest his hand on Malthenglir’s waist, but it was swatted away again. Renton rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. What do I have to do to get on your good side again - you want to _spank_ me or what?”  
  
Malthenglir narrowed his eyes. “Actually, I think that’s an excellent idea.”  
  
Renton rolled his eyes again and blushed a little. “Don’t be ridiculous. You know it just turns me on, right?”  
  
“That’s because I haven’t done it to punish you before. It’ll be different. Come here." Malthenglir tugged the smaller man’s arm, pulling him close and turning him over his knee. Renton tried to squirm upright. “Hey, come on. You don’t need to do that.” Malthenglir held him down easily and lifted his jacket up, delivering a firm smack to the seat of his trousers. “Yes I do. You were reckless and thoughtless and you deserve it.” Renton continued to squirm a little, but he wasn’t trying to get away, really. “If I let you do this you’ll drop it?” Another firm blow landed on his backside. “Yes. I’m going to make you cry, and then I’m going to fuck you good and hard, and then we can put it behind us.”  
  
Renton swallowed hard and sighed. “F-fine.” Despite his nervousness, the mention of sex and the mild stinging from the first couple of smacks was enough to have him somewhat excited. He rocked his hips against his lover’s lap, and Malthenglir smirked. “I can feel you rubbing your hard cock on my lap, little pervert. But it's not going to stay that way.” He smacked Renton’s ass again, harder, and the smaller man flinched. “Ow.”  
  
“Damned right, ow. You need to have some respect for your own life and for the people who care about you and be. Careful.” With the last two words he delivered two more hard blows, and Renton's hands closed into fists as he hissed in discomfort. Malthenglir then began to roughly turn him over, unbuttoning his trousers and tugging them down to his knees before turning him back onto his stomach again, rubbing his small, soft backside through his underwear. He smirked. “You and your fancy little underpants. These aren’t going to protect you much.” Renton was wearing small, very short black silk boxers, and the warmth of his skin could easily be felt through the thin fabric.  
  
“Surprised you’re leaving them up at all.”  
  
“Oh, it won’t be for long, trust me.” He began to firmly smack Renton’s ass again, delivering three or four blows at a time with pauses for rubbing and patting in between. It was stinging a little more now, but Renton was still hard and he couldn’t help rocking his hips urgently against Malthenglir’s lap. After a few minutes, a particularly hard smack landed right in the middle of his backside. “Alright, get up. You have a hairbrush in your pack, don’t you? Go get it.” Renton stood awkwardly, his trousers around his knees. “You might as well take those off. Underpants too.” Renton sighed as he fetched his hairbrush and kicked his shoes off, stripping everything from his lower half and removing his jacket as well. He blushed faintly as he presented the hairbrush to Malthenglir, who couldn’t seem to help laughing.  
  
“What are you blushing for? I’ve seen you naked plenty of times.” Renton shrugged. “It’s embarrassing.”  
  
“Why don’t you take your shirt off, too?”  
  
Renton sighed and removed his last garment. He was quite attractive naked. He was slender but not bony, and his skin was soft and pale. Despite his thin frame, he had a surprisingly round, plump little backside, and his cock was slightly longer than average and quite thick. He didn’t have any noticeable body hair, and he wasn’t sure whether this was common for his race or not, but his lovers never seemed to mind. Malthenglir smiled at him. “You’re very pretty, but I’m still going to blister your ass. Come back here."  
  
Renton sighed again and returned to Malthenglir’s side and was quickly turned over the other man’s knee again. Malthenglir didn’t hit him with the hairbrush right away - he put it down and started smacking the smaller man’s bare backside with his hand. “You’re an important part of this group. You can’t risk yourself just for your curiosity.” Renton remained silent and managed to keep relatively still, though he couldn’t help flinching as Malthenglir continued to firmly smack his entire backside, concentrating particularly on the areas where his bottom met his thighs. After a couple of minutes he even spread Renton’s legs a little and smacked his inner thighs, and Renton yelped in protest. Malthenglir smiled and placed a hand over his lover's mouth. “Shhh. You want everyone to hear you?” Renton sniffed, the first tears streaking his flushed cheeks. Malthenglir rubbed two fingertips against Renton’s entrance, and the smaller man whimpered and rocked his hips slightly. Malthenglir moved his hand away and gave him a firm smack. “No. I’m not nearly finished punishing you yet.” He picked up the hairbrush and delivered a solid, stinging smack to the centre of Renton’s pink bottom. Renton whined in response, but Malthenglir kept his hand over his mouth.  
  
Renton squirmed helplessly as Malthenglir soundly paddled him with the hairbrush, his legs trembling as blow after blow landed on his quickly reddening flesh. He cried readily, the hand over his mouth keeping him relatively quiet. After several long minutes, Malthenglir set the hairbrush down and gently stroked the smaller man’s hair, moving his hand away from his mouth. “Shhh. Almost done.” He smiled. “Your hair’s so soft.”  
  
Renton whimpered pitifully. “I’d rather you were… completely done…”  
  
“Hmm, no. You haven’t been embarrassed enough just yet.” Malthenglir reached down and spread Renton’s legs, then placed one hand on the wizard’s left buttock, spreading his cheeks and revealing his anus. “I intend to be very thorough.” He picked up the hairbrush again, and before Renton could protest, a firm blow landed directly on his entrance.  
  
“H-hey!” Malthenglir laughed and gave Renton’s backside a little pinch. “Be quiet. I don’t have a free hand to cover your mouth right now.” Blushing furiously, Renton covered his own mouth as Malthenglir continued to deliver stinging smacks directly to his most private area. It actually wasn't as painful as the blows to his buttocks had been, but it was humiliating. Despite the pain in his beaten backside, the stinging smacks to this intimate area ended up reviving his arousal, and he began to rock his hips against Malthenglir’s lap. After a couple of minutes the blows stopped and Malthenglir chuckled. “You’re shameless.” Renton sniffled, and Malthenglir raised a hand to his mouth again. “Lick my fingers, you dirty boy.”

Renton sucked and licked gently, a few tears still streaming down his face. Malthenglir pulled his hand away, and pulled Renton into a different position, still face down but with his legs on either side of the larger man’s waist so Malthenglir had easy access to his punished entrance. “Your ass looks gorgeous. I’m going to fuck you so hard Hans is going to have to carry you all the way down the mountain tomorrow.” Renton gasped as Malthenglir unceremoniously shoved two fingers into his aching hole, and started to whimper as the fingers probed inside him, finding that little spot that sent shudders through his body. He whined in disappointment as the fingers were removed, but then Malthenglir took some oil from his pack and rubbed it around his entrance. “You’re not allowed to touch your cock. Try to stay quiet.” Renton buried his face in his arms as Malthenglir thrust deep inside him, and rocked his hips back against his lover’s as much as he could. It was disorienting, facing away from him like this. He was unable to wrap his arms around his lover, and instead felt rough hands on his hips as the larger man thrust hard and deep inside him, using his fatigued, sore body to bring himself pleasure. He was unable to do anything but writhe and squirm as he was pounded. Every so often Malthenglir would lift one hand up and smack his swollen ass, and Renton whimpered into his arms, trying to be as quiet as possible. His legs trembled and he tightened himself around Malthenglir’s cock, panting. “Please… please touch me…”   
  
Malthenglir grinned and gave his aching bottom another smack, then tugged roughly at his hair. “Do you think you deserve it, you little troublemaker?”  
  
“P-probably not, but… please…”  
  
Malthenglir tugged his hair again, hard, making tears come to his eyes, but then he moved his hand down and reached underneath Renton, cupping his hard cock and pressing it up against his stomach as he continued to thrust into him. He ran his thumb over the head and sped up his thrusts. “Come on, then. Come for me, Renton.” His voice softened as he spoke his lover's name. “Come for me, you dear little idiot.”  
  
With a smothered cry, Renton finally spasmed and released, his legs shuddering, his entrance clenching around Malthenglir’s cock. Malthenglir leaned forward and kissed the top of his head. “Good boy. That’s a good boy.” Renton whimpered, a warm glowing feeling traveling through his aching limbs. For some reason he absolutely melted when anyone called him that, and Malthenglir knew it.  
  
Malthenglir continued to grip his hips roughly, fingers digging into the skin hard enough to leave marks. He smacked his ass one more time and groaned quietly, going still for a moment and holding the smaller man’s hips tightly against his own as he released into him. He continued to hold him close for a little while, then slid out of him, spreading his cheeks to look down at his dilated entrance, cum leaking out slowly. “I should fuck you like this more often. You really do have a fantastic little ass.”  
  
Renton looked over his shoulder with a sniff, his face still flushed and tearstreaked. “I’d miss being able to hold onto you.” Malthenglir scoffed and pulled him upright and into a hug, stroking his hair. “Sentimental fool.” He tilted the smaller man’s face up with a finger under his chin, kissing him deeply for a long moment. “Behave yourself. And stick around. Okay? For me.”  
  
Renton nuzzled into his neck sleepily. “Okay. For you.”


End file.
